


mudblood

by lavolpe (lykxxn)



Series: through a thousand worlds we will wander [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lavolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hurt her to save her, ezio. hurt her to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mudblood

She is very pretty in her Ravenclaw robes. He is taller than her, and he knows who she is almost immediately. She knows him, too. She smiles at him, and he at her.

He wishes he could do something, anything, to tell her just how much he loves her. But they are different. This universe is different. He is a pureblood; a wizard. There’s no such thing as assassins and Templars, not in this world. His parents and his family are not who they were in Firenze, millions of universes away.

She is sat on the grass one afternoon, and he admires her from afar. He can’t say hello — he would lose everything if he were to acknowledge her.

He has to make a choice: lose his family, or lose the love of his life. Last time, he lost both. He cannot afford to make such a mistake again.

He walks up to her, and she smiles up at him.

‘Mudblood,’ he says, and spits in her face.


End file.
